Power of the Heart
by Firewraith
Summary: AU, AxH. Allen declares his intentions, and a battle unlike any Hitomi had known thusfar terribly plagues her mind. Will this change how she feels?


Author's Notes: Taking a small hiatus from Lumen Pro Caligo while I work out a few details for the next few chapters...I'm going to have to raise its rating to R, I think...:P But anyhow, this is a little AU based on Allen's proposal to Hitomi, with a more...logical, shall we say, ending for it. (I say "logical" because I just couldn't understand how -quickly- they went from the blatant Allen/Hitomi pairing to the Van/Hitomi one...o.o; And besides. As I warned, this story is very much an Allen/Hitomi pairing story, so I want no flames saying "OMG V/H 4EVAR", 'kay? XD Onward!)

---

Two silhouettes stood against the light of the true and illusionary moons that were rising over Gaea's horizon. Pale blue light spilled over the land, and across the polished marble of the castle balcony, shining back a cobalt reflection.

The two figures stood side by side, their silence easy, yet slightly uncomfortable. Something wasn't being said that should be. The young woman looked over to her companion, seeing in his beautiful azure eyes not only the reflection of moonlight, but also a sort of sad apprehension.

"What is it?" the girl from the Mystic Moon, Hitomi Kanzaki, asked quietly.

Allen Schezar, the knight of Asturia, closed his eyes for a long moment before he answered her, "Dispatch orders have come down. Van and I will leave at dawn."

The forwardness of his response stunned her, and she took a step back in surprise, her slender hands clasping at her chest. This meant more fighting...more of the awful fighting that plagued her visions and nightmares.

Before she could comment on it, however, Allen continued his train of thought, his eyes opening, "But before I go, there's something I want you to hear."

There was such earnestness in his voice, Hitomi quieted her thoughts to listen more closely. She'd never seen him look so vulnerable...what was he going to say?

"Prince Chid of the Duchy of Freid..." he began, looking into Hitomi's emerald eyes for any sign of hurt or even hatred for what he was about to say, "...is the result of Princess Millerna's elder sister, Marlene, and me..." The words were becoming painful, and Hitomi's gaze proved too much for him; he turned his face into the moonlight, looking up to the two satellites with a serious expression as he finished, quietly, "...surrendering ourselves to an illicit love. Prince Chid...is my and Marlene's son."

There was a long pause of silence as Allen let this sink in for her, and she said nothing in response. Her eyes were wide, though not so much in surprise as in a sort of finality - after all, she had seen this already in the reading she had given Chid. Her lips were parted as though to say something, though nothing came out...she had no idea what to say. Why was he telling her this to begin with? She felt as though tears were welling up in her eyes as she looked at him, and she quietly spoke his name to get his attention - she couldn't stand the silence anymore.

He turned back to face her at her soft plea, with his expression softened slightly. "My heart wouldn't let me hide anything from you...because..." he said gently, before a sudden rush of emotion came into his eyes and he took a step forward, "...I love you."

In that moment it seemed as though his entire life was laid out before her like a book she could read; he was exposed, and more vulnerable than he'd ever been. The sheer tender urgency of his words rendered her speechless again; she could only stare up into his beautiful eyes, the color of the skies, as he continued.

"After knowing everything...would you still love me? Forever under the same sky...bathed in the same moonlight..."

A tear slid from Hitomi's emerald eye at these words, and she swiped it away, feeling her heart pounding wildly in her chest. "Allen," she managed, though it was slightly choked, "Allen, what are you saying...?"

"Hitomi," he murmured, gently taking her hands within his own, "I feel more deeply for you than I've ever felt for anyone in my life...I love you. I love you...I could say the words a million times and never be able to express what the true meaning of them is...I want to be with you, forever...do...do you still love me, Hitomi?" He asked the question more gently than the rest had been spoken, almost as though he was afraid to ask it.

It was then that Hitomi became aware of a small object that Allen had pressed into her hand as he had taken it. Though overwhelmed by the situation, she looked down and opened her hand.

She gasped when she saw the beautiful ring that lay there. It was a thin silver band dotted by tiny sparkling stones, all leading around to an exquisite clear crystal that seemed to reflect back every color of the rainbow in the moonlight. On either side of the small crystal lay a tiny cobalt-blue stone of the likes Hitomi had never seen; they seemed to very faintly glow as she looked at them.

"Allen," she cried, her tears streaming freely from her eyes now as she looked back up to him.

"Yes," he whispered, as though not trusting his voice to go any higher for fear of emotion making it crack, "Yes, Hitomi, I'm asking you to marry me..."

"I-I don't know," she said in a shaky voice, trembling all over, so much so that Allen gently released her hands and wrapped his arms around her instead, trying to ease her shivering.

"It's all right," he murmured, "I don't need an answer right now, I don't want to pressure you..."

Slowly, her trembling began to slow, and she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist as she quietly wept. He held her closer at this, gently stroking her short, honey-tinted locks, which soothed her immensely.

After a long while of their embrace and her tears had eased, she pulled back slightly, just enough to look up into his face. "I need a little time," she said quietly, "Just a little...when you come back tomorrow, I should know by then. But now...for right now...Allen, I do still love you, I never stopped loving you..."

Allen's expression softened even more, and a gentle smile lighted his lips before he leaned down and caught her lips softly with his own. She closed her eyes and returned the kiss as warmly as it was being given, and she felt her heart swell within her chest.

It was a long moment before the kiss was broken, and Hitomi couldn't help but smile, though she felt tears coming again. She brought the ring between them and held it up, as if to offer it back until the next day, when she would know her answer.

Allen ran his hand through her hair, still smiling lightly as well when he spoke, "No, my love, you keep it...if you answer yes, then wear it upon my arrival tomorrow...if you answer no, then your hand will remain bare."

Hitomi nodded a bit at this and clasped it within her hand again, resting her head on his chest for a moment before murmuring, "You should get some sleep, Allen...you have the battle to face tomorrow..." She cringed inwardly at the thought. When would it stop? She didn't want them to fight anymore...

As reluctant as the both of them seemed, they walked back to their rooms in the castle and parted ways, though not without another kiss and gentle declaration of love.

Hitomi sat on the large bed, unable to sleep; her mind was far too active for a peaceful slumber to even be a possibility. Though the thought of the battle the following morning was terribly plaguing her mind, it must be admitted that the first and foremost thing on her thoughts was Allen's proposal. She looked at the gorgeous ring sparkling in the moonlight on her night table; she loved him more than anything, she knew that much...but, then, what of Van? How would he take this news...?

She would have been lying if she had said she didn't notice that Van had feelings for her...and yes, she admitted to herself, she did love him, but only on the level of a dearest friend. Would he understand? And what if she accepted the proposal?

Her thoughts then came back to Allen, as a romantic image of herself a blushing bride in her new husband's arms, and she found her face growing slightly warm.

Millerna. The image broke when she thought of the princess. What would she think of this? She already had a feeling as though Millerna had a severe dislike for her because of how close she was with Allen...would a marriage push the princess' distaste into a full-blown hatred?

It was then that the upcoming battle came more fully onto her mind, as a horrifying thought overwhelmed her. What if Allen didn't survive? Tears welled up in her eyes before she could stop them, but she quickly squeezed them shut to hold them back. She shook her head then; she couldn't think that way. The more she thought of bad things, the more they happened...

She shivered slightly, suddenly feeling very, very alone in the large guest room of the castle. It took every ounce of willpower in her to not cross the hall to Allen's room, to crawl into his bed and just let him hold her. But no, she couldn't, he needed his rest...unable to help herself, she pulled her knees to her chest and began to cry.

A soft knock sounded against her door only a few moments later, and she jumped slightly, startled. Wiping her eyes, she called out in as even a tone as she could manage, "Who is it?"

"It's me," came the familiar gentle voice.

"Come in," she replied, wiping her eyes again and hoping it wasn't obvious that she had been crying.

The door opened and Allen stepped quietly inside, closing it behind him. "Hitomi," he murmured before she could ask him why he was still awake, "I heard you crying...are you all right...?"

A fair amount of pink rose into her cheeks at this; she didn't want herself to be such a burden on such an important night. "Of course," she said gently, "You should be sleeping..."

"I could say the same for you," he replied as he walked over to her bedside, his concern apparent in his eyes, "Hitomi...I...I didn't mean to plague you like this," he said quietly, guilt taking over his expression, "If I'd known, I..."

"No, no!" Hitomi cried, looking up at him, "No, it wasn't you, I...I was just...I was very lonely all of a sudden..." She slid over slightly in the bed, allowing him room to sit, which he did after a short moment's deliberation.

"As was I," he admitted, "I was going to go for a walk to clear my mind when I heard you weeping in here..."

In a sudden, bold move, she embraced him around the shoulders, and whispered to his ear, "Will you please stay here with me tonight?"

Though he was slightly surprised by her request, he smiled a bit and nodded, kissing her forehead before he whispered in response, "I would like that very much, Hitomi..."

He lay down beside her, on his back as Hitomi rested her head against his chest, and their arms wrapped around each other warmly. This felt right, Hitomi thought drowsily as her fatigue was catching up to her, and she nuzzled into Allen slightly as she found the most comfortable position. No more words were spoken, and it wasn't long before sleep finally came to them, more peacefully than it had in a very long time.

---

Sunlight streamed through the large windows of the room, spilling over the bed and against Hitomi's closed eyes. The brightness of it woke her from her slumber, and she groaned softly while pulling one of her pillows in front of her face to block the light. Those emerald eyes slowly fluttered open as she became more aware, and, realizing the angle of the sun in the east, she sat bolt upright in the bed - it was beyond dawn. She was alone in the room, Allen and Van had left to join the battle. She sunk slightly at this, but slid out of bed to get dressed in her school uniform as she did every morning. As she changed her clothes, her eyes fell on the ring Allen had given her, which was even more beautiful in the sunlight than it had been in the moonlight. For a long moment, she simply looked at it, in contemplation.

Once dressed, she slowly walked through the castle hallways, trying to keep her mind off all the horrible possible outcomes of the battle. They would come back, she kept telling herself, they would come back completely safe; they always did.

But what of those who would die? She couldn't help but think of them, all the lives that would be lost...and for what purpose? Sighing, she walked out to one of the many balconies overlooking the city, and she leaned her arms on the railing. "Please..." she whispered to no one in particular, "Please make this war stop...I don't want anyone else to die for this..."

Almost as if in cruel response, a vision swept across her as though she was standing on the battlefield herself. She saw Escaflowne, its sword slashing easily through anyone who dared to challenge it.

"No!" she cried, stumbling back on the balcony as she held her head in her hands, "No...why can I see it?"

_I'll protect you, Hitomi._ Van's voice rang in her head, and the image of another nameless Zaibach soldier being destroyed by Escaflowne's blade overcame her.

"No..." she whimpered, sinking to her knees, "No, please..."

_I'll protect her..._ It was Allen's voice this time, and with it came the image of Scherazade's sword throwing sparks as the blade of another of Zaibach's units came down at him.

"Stop, please stop!" she cried as the images and voices still came, "Don't protect me like this! Stop!!"

She watched helplessly as Van fought against the red guymelef, and no matter how she tried, she couldn't reach him, she couldn't make him stop. Allen seemed to only be on the defensive - he had no reason to kill the person in the melef before him.

"Why is this guy so bloodthirsty?" she heard Van mutter, and her heart sank even lower.

"But you are too, Van..." she whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks, "You're no better than he is...stop fighting...just stop!"

Her pendant suddenly glowed brightly, and, too emotionally exerted from the visions, Hitomi collapsed entirely.

---

When she awoke, back in her bed with Merle watching diligently over her, Hitomi knew the battle was over.

"Hitomi, thank goodness you're all right!" Merle cried, latching onto her arm, "I saw you crying and you collapsed! What happened? Tell me, is Lord Van all right?!"

Hitomi slowly sat up, a deeper melancholy in her eyes than Merle had ever seen. It quieted her instantly, but made her even more afraid for her Lord Van.

"He's fine," Hitomi said lowly, standing up from the bed, "Stay here, Merle...I...have to go talk with them."

"Hitomi..." Merle said softly, not even chasing after her as she slowly left the room. Something was deeply troubling her, the catgirl knew, and it wasn't even something she could tease the girl from the Mystic Moon about. Something had happened, and it was nothing good.

Hitomi walked from the castle to the outskirts of the city, where she knew the remainder of Asturia's soldiers and their allies were gathered. She pushed her way through them, much to the confusion of the warriors - what in the world was this girl doing out here? Something about the way she was carrying herself made the soldiers step aside without question, however...they could tell there was something wrong.

"We could even launch a preemptive strike," she heard Van saying as she made her way up the bridge where the familiar faces to her were gathered. "It's either us or them."

"Why is fighting the only thing you can think about?" Hitomi's voice came clearly, though it was flat and hopeless. Surprised, all those standing on the bridge turned to face her.

Van responded first, eyes wide. "What are you saying, Hitomi? We're fighting to protect you and everybody else."

"I saw it!" she cried, almost overlapping his last words, "I saw it! You enjoyed fighting! I don't want you to protect me!"

Allen took a small step forward, hating to see Hitomi in such distress. Before he could speak, though, Hitomi continued, her expression drawing up into one of severe heartache. "I'm sick of all this fighting...I'm sick of this world!" She covered her face with her hands and took a step back, trembling. A small sparkle caught Allen's attention, and he gasped.

There, on Hitomi's left hand, was the ring he had given her.

"Hitomi," he called, not caring what anyone else thought as he broke from the group and ran to her, wrapping her up tenderly in his arms, "Hitomi, I'll take you away from it all...I'll take you away from the fighting..."

She slowly took her hands from her face and lightly clung to the front of Allen's shirt, looking up at him with watery emeralds at his words. "Wh-what?" she asked softly, her voice wavering, "But...you...you're a knight of Asturia, you..."

"I don't care," he said gently, shaking his head slightly as he gazed in her eyes, "I don't care, I'll leave it all behind for you..." He held her closer, burying his face in her hair. "I love you," he murmured, "I love you, and I don't want you to hurt anymore..."

"Oh, Allen..." she whispered, closing her eyes against the tears that threatened to overwhelm her, "I love you too..."

They drew back slightly and leaned into a kiss so tender and powerful, it made the crew of the Crusade burst into applause and cheers. Van only turned his back, folding his arms across his chest.

_Hitomi_, a soft voice called in Hitomi's mind.

Hitomi recognized it, and was surprised to hear it. 'Varie?' she called back in her own mind as she and Allen returned to their close embrace.

_This is the choice of your heart. Do you feel it? Do you feel your anxieties lifting?_

'Yes,' Hitomi replied, 'You...you knew all along?'

_Yes, dear...but it had to be something you learned for yourself. This is your destiny, Hitomi Kanzaki. He is your Fate._

'And...the war?'

_The war will go on with or without you...but if your heart stays clear, free of your anxieties, and your wishes for peace are strong...you can affect the outcome._

'My wishes...will affect the outcome of the war? So...if I leave...'

"Hitomi?" Allen's voice cut through her thoughts, and she snapped back to reality and looked up into his azure eyes, which showed not only a little concern for her current state, but also a happiness she'd never seen in them before. She smiled, unable to help herself.

"I'm...I'm all right, Allen. Really, I am...and...I don't want to leave," she replied, sounding in much higher spirits than she did before.

He tilted his head slightly, a mildly confused expression on his features. "You don't? But I thought..."

"I do hate the fighting," she said, picking up on his thought, "I do...but...I think I might be able to help make it stop if I stay, and wish hard enough..."

"The power of the heart..." Allen murmured, smiling down at her, "I very well think you could stop all wars with the strength of your heart, Hitomi...if only the rest of us were as able..."

She returned his smile, and they embraced again, both truly happy as though for the first time.

From a far distance, Folken watched the pair, a light smile on his lips. "So, Hitomi of the Mystic Moon...this is your power of Fate." He chuckled lowly, shaking his head in mild disdain as he leaned on the wall of the building next to him. "Dornkirk, you are such a fool...the power of Atlantis doesn't lie in the Fate Alteration Machine; it lies entirely within this girl. Don't you see? Your machine never worked...it was Hitomi all along..." With another soft chuckle, he turned around and walked back in the direction he had come from, thoughts of the end of Zaibach and a peaceful Gaea warming his heart.

---

Author's Notes: Corny? Mebbe. XD But this is how I would have liked to see things go. It makes a lot more sense to me. ::Shrug:: Anyhow, hope you enjoyed it! Review if you're going to be nice, but no flames. XD

---


End file.
